You're The Love of My Life
thumb|334px Hallo :D Also das ist meine allererste Story hier, eine Finchell Story ^^ Ihr findet sie auch hier Warum? (Kapitel 1) Ich laufe an der Straße entlang. All die Menschen stoßen mich unsanft an, als ob ich nur Luft wäre. Nichts als Luft... Ich möchte heulen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich empfinde nicht einmal Trauer. Es ist einfach so, als ob ich ausgehölt wäre. Ohne Emotionen. Ich nehme mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und lese seine Nachricht zu machen. Jesse war nie der Richtige gewesen, das wusste ich schon immer, aber ich hätte nie von ihm erwartet, dass er mit mir am Handy Schluss machen würde. Ich nahm es ihm noch nicht einmal böse. Alle Menschen hassten mich. Warum denn auch nicht? Ich hatte eine große Klappe, sah hässlich aus und dachte nur an mich selbst. Aber ich dachte das alles würde mir irgendwann helfen, ein Star zu werden. Doch dieser Traum war nun auch zerplatzt. Alles hinfort. Als ob das Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat. Wozu lebte ich eigentlich noch. Ich schaute mich um und sah ein paar Straßen weiter eine Brücke. Langsam lief ich dorthin und blickte auf das strahlend blaue Meer. Wie tief das Wasser wohl war? Tief genug, um zu sterben. Ich blickte noch nicht einmal zurück, ich sprang einfach nur. Ich erinnere mich an einen Schrei, eine Hand die mich zurückhält, und wie mein Kopf gegen etwas Hartes stößt. Dann wache ich in einem Krankenhaus auf. Ich liege in einem Bett. Zwar sehe ich noch alles verschwommen, doch ich erkenne einen Jungen. Ich kenne den Jungen nicht. Er hatte braune verträumte augen, zerwuscheltes braunes Haar, ist ziemlich groß und hat viele Muttermale im Gesicht. Bin ich schon tot? „B-Bist du ein Engel?“, fragte ich leise. Bin ich jetzt eigentlich auch ein Engel? Wohl kaum, Selbstmord ist eine Sünde. Der Junge lacht kurz und sagt dann: „Ähm..nein, ich bin kein Engel.“ „Wer bist du dann?“, frage ich ihn. „Ich bin Finn Hudson.“, antwortet er. „Und wer bin ich?“, frage ich schließlich und er antwortet: „Ich weiß nicht.“ „Und was suche ich hier?“, frage ich. Er wird traurig und flüstert: „Du wolltest von einer Brücke springen...“ Erinnerungen kehren in mein Gedächtnis zurück. Der Sprung, jemand, der mich an der Hand hielt. „...und du hast mich gerettet.“, erschließe ich. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet.“ Ich schaue ihn an und blicke in seine Augen. „Warum?“, frage ich ihn. „Ähh...ich weiß nicht.“, antwortet er. Ich fange an zu heulen. All die Tränen, die vorher nicht kommen wollten spritzen jetzt aus meinen Augen. „Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen?“ Er versucht mich zu beruhigen, doch ich weiche ihm. „Fass mich nicht an!“, schreie ich ihn an. Er guckte ein bisschen traurig und geht dann aus dem Zimmer. Danke, mein Lebensretter (Kapitel 2) In den nächsten Tagen kam ich wieder einiger Maßen zu mir. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie bescheuert ich eigentlich gewesen war. Ich meine Selbstmord für Leute, für die es sich nicht lohnen würde zu sterben. Aber was sollte ich mit der Absage von NYADA machen? Hm, aufgeben durfte ich auf keinen Fall, das war klar. Nicht ich, Rachel Berry. Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal ganz zu mir kommen und dann weitersehen. Nach quälend langweiligen Tagen und Wochen konnte ich endlich raus aus dem Gefängnis...äh... Krankenhaus. Ich tanzte vor Freude herum, sang mitten unter den Menschen, aber ich beachtete sie nicht. Mir wurde wieder klar wie schön das Leben eigentlich war. Ich pflückte Blumen, nur aus Freude und hatte den ganzen Tag lang ein Dauergrinsen. Ich fühlte mich wie neugeboren. Und dann fiel mir der Junge ein. Er hatte mein Leben gerettet. Und ich hatte ihn dafür angeschrieen. Ouch, das war hart. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich bei ihm bedanken, aber naja...halb so wild. Als meine Dad's mich endlich von dem Krankenhaus abholten und ich zu Hause ankam, fühlte ich mich plötzlich total müde. Ich entschied mich für ein kleines Nickerchen... In meinem Traum trug ich ein knielanges, breites Kleid. Meine Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und sie waren mit Gänseblümchen geschmückt. Ich war auf einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese und rannte durch die Gegend. Ich lachte. Ich war glücklich. Hinter mir lief jemand Großes. Ich rannte lachend vor ihm weg, doch dann schnappte er mich von hinten und wir beide fielen laut lachend auf den Boden. Er fiel direkt über mich und unsere Gesichter waren kaum einen Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Sanft beugte er sich vor und küsste mich auf die Lippen. Und plötzlich wusste ich, wer er war. Ich schaute in den Spiegel. Meine Zahnbürste steckte in meinem Mund und draußen zwitscherten die Vögel. Ich spülte meinen Mund aus und ging dann wieder in mein Zimmer, um mich auf mein Bett zu werfen. Er war es. Der Junge, der mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Sollte ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen? Aber wie denn? Ich kannte noch nicht mal seinen Namen...oder hatte er mir seinen Namen verraten? Keine Ahnung. Ich ging in das Wohnzimmer und schaute nach meinen Dad's. Sie waren wahrscheinlich schon auf der Arbeit. Ein bisschen enttäuscht war ich jetzt schon, dass sie ihre Tochter, die noch vor Kurzem Selbstmord begehen wollte, alleine ließen. Aber naja...dafür hatte ich jetzt Zeit für mich selbst. Vielleicht hatte ich das auch nötig. Ich schnappte mir spontan meine Jacke und ein bisschen Geld und machte mich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Ein bisschen Shopping könnte ja nicht schade. Und außerdem war ich schlicht und einfach zu faul jetzt Frühstück vorzubereiten. Ich stieg an dem Bahnhof in der Nähe meines Hauses ein und fuhr in die Innenstadt. Als erstes beschloss ich, erstmal zu frühstücken. Auf dem Weg packte ich meinen iPod aus der Tasche und wollte gerade einen Song abspielen, als ich gegen jemanden knallte. Ich fiel auf den Boden und mein iPod fiel neben mir auf den Boden. Na toll, jetzt war da ein riesiger Kratzer. Genervt schaute ich auf die Person, die mich umgerempelt hatte und mich überkam ein Schock. Das war er! Der Junge aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich wollte irgendetwas sagen, einfach irgendetwas, doch aus meinem geöffneten Mund wollte kein Ton kommen. Er dahingegen kam schnell wieder zur Fassung. „Oh..du.“, sagte er freundlich und stand auf. Er streckte mir seine Hand und half mir wieder aufzustehen. Nachdem ich mir den Staub von den Klamotten entfernt hatte, antwortete ich: „Ja, ich.“ Ein Lächeln konnte ich mir dabei nicht verkneifen. Endlich hatte ich die Chance mich bei ihm zu bedanken...und zu entschuldigen. Dann sagte er: „Na, dann ich gehe, ok?“ Er wollte loslaufen, doch ich hielt ihn auf. „Äh... ich wollte mich nur bedanken. Für letztens. Dafür..dass du mein Leben gerettet hast.“ „Dafür hast du mich aber letztens angeschimpft.“ Ich wurde knallrot und entschuldigte mich: „Ja, hör zu. Es tut mir echt so extrem leid, dass ich so ausgeflippt bin.“ „Keine Sorge“, sagte er. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn das Leben einfach nur zum Kotzen ist.“ Dann machte er eine kurze Pause. „Hast du schon gefrüchstückt?“, fügte er hinzu. „Ähm...eigentlich war ich gerade auf den Weg.“, antwortete ich. „Cool, wir können ja etwas essen und dort weiterreden.“, schlug er vor. Ok, ich weiß, was ihr jetzt von mir denkt. Nein, Rachel. Du kennst den Typen doch gar nicht. Nur weil er dein Leben gerettet hat. Aber was sollte ich tun, ich konnte diesem Lächeln einfach nicht widerstehen. Gemeinsam gingen wir in ein Selbstbedienungsrestaurant und bestellte uns zwei Bagels und Kaffee. Nach einer Weile fragte er mich dann: „Und, wie heißt du eigentlich?“ „Rachel Babara Berry, aber du kannst mich Rach nennen.“, antwortete ich mit dem Mund voll mit dem Bagel. „Ok, Rach und warum wolltest du Selbstmord machen?“, war seine nächste Frage. Ich spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Mit so einer Frage hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet. „Weil, weil mich alle hassen“, flüsterte ich fast unhörbar und meine Augen füllten sich. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen“, entschuldigte sich Finn. „Außerdem“, fügte er hinzu. „Hassen dich nicht alle. Ich tue es nicht.“ „Na, toll. Du kennst mich noch nicht mal richtig“, meinte ich. „Mag schon sein“, sagte er daraufhin. „Aber, Rachel, ich spüre, dass du etwas Besonderes bist.“ Er schlürfte seinen Kaffe aus, stopfte sich den letzten Stück des Bagels in den Mund und sagte: „Sehen wir uns morgen hier wieder? Um die selbe Uhrzeit?“ Stumm nickte ich und er verließ das Restaurant. Don't Stop Believen' (Kapitel 3) Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich sofort auf den weg zum Restaurant. Ich war schon so aufgeregt...ähm wie hieß er eigentlich? Ich wusste es immer noch nicht. Naja, egal ich wollte ihn unbedingt wiedersehen, weil ich jemanden zum Ausheulen brauchte. Und ich meine, meine Dad's waren nicht gerade die perfekten Zuhörer. Also war ich perfekt um die Sekunde genau vor dem Eingang des Restaurants und trat dann ein. Er war schon da. Genau an dem selben Tisch wie gestern. Auf dem Tisch waren schon zwei Bagels und zwei Kaffee's. Ein Lächeln huschte mir über das Gesicht. Er war gekommen. Er war wirklich gekommen. Jemand konnte mich anscheinend leiden. Als er mich entdeckte lächelte er freundlich und rief mich mit einer Handbewegung. Schnell setzte ich mich auf den anderen Stuhl und begrüßte ihn mit „Hi..äh..wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und stellte sich dann vor. „Mein Name ist Finn. Finn Hudson. Das habe ich dir schon im Krankenhaus gesagt.“ „Achso stimmt ja. Oke Finn. Das kann man sich gut merken. Ich hab's nicht so mit Namen Merken.“, meinte ich scherzhaft. Dann meinte Finn: „Ok, Rachel, erzähl mir doch mal etwas über dich.“„Also, ich bin 18 Jahre alt, liebe es zu singen und mein Traum war es zum Broadway zu gehen.“, antwortete ich. „Warum war es dein Traum?“, fragte mich Finn nun interessiert. „Weil, nun ja, ich wurde von der Schauspielschule nicht angenommen.“, antwortete ich. „Un deshalb gibst du auf“, fragte mich Finn verwundert. „Weil dich irgendso eine Schule nicht angenommen hat. Rachel, du darfst deinen Traum nicht aufgeben, Mache nicht den selben Fehler wie ich!“ „Warum den selben Fehler?“, fragte ich nun. „Äh..nein, meine Geschichte ist langweilig, die willst du bestimmt nicht hören.“ „Hey, das ist unfair“, beklagte ich mich. „Ich habe dir auch die Wahrheit erzählt, also verdiene ich sie auch!“ „Also, es ist wirklich nicht's Großes, ich wollte früher einfach nur ein Profi-Footballer werden, doch dann...“ Er stoppte plötzlich. „Was?“, wollte ich wissen. Er atmete auf und sagte dann: „Eines Nachts , ich wollte gerade von einer Party nach Hause gehen, da wurde ich von so'nem betrunkenem Fahrer angefahren. Ich hatte Glück und konnte noch laufen und so, aber es reichte nicht für das Footballfeld aus. Dann entdeckte ich meine Liebe zum Singen, aber ich bin nicht so gut, um zu performern und tanzen kann ich schon gar nicht.“ „Quatsch, du kannst bestimmt hammer singen. Moment...ich habe eine Idee!“ Bevor er widersprechen konnte, nahm ich seine Hand und führte ihn raus aus dem Restaurent. Er fragte mich, wohin wir gingen, doch ich antwortete nicht. Den Weg dorthin konnte ich noch im Schlaf, schließlich hatte ich dort zum ersten Mal gesungen. Als wir vor dem großen Tor standen, ließ ich Finn's Hand erst wieder los. Er blickte auf das Gebäude, doch er wusste nicht, was wir hier suchten. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte er mich. „Das“, sagte ich und öffnete die Tür, „ist ein altes Theater. Es wurde vor Jahren geschlossen, doch es wurde nie richtig verschlossen und manchmal komme ich einfach nur her und singe.“ Jetzt konnte man es innen drin sehen. Das Theater war über die Jahre alt und verschmutzt geworden, doch es war immer noch eine Bühne. Finn und ich traten ein und ich schloss das Tor hinter uns. „Wow“, war das Einzige, was er sagen konnte. „Und wir beide werden jetzt singen.“ „W-was?! Spinnst du? Was wenn man uns erwischt und außerdem kann ich gar nicht singen!“, protestierte er, doch ich hatte schon mein iPod rausgeholt und meinte: „Doch, Finn! Versuch's doch wenigstens, für mich.“ „Na gut“, gab er schließlich nach. Ich drückte noch ein paar Sachen, bis dann endlich die Melodie von 'Don't Stop Believen'“ ertönte. Ich nahm Finn wieder an der Hand und rannten zur Bühne. Und dann begann er zu singen. Mein Gott, die Welt blieb stehen und plötzlich gab es nur ihn auf dieser ganzen Welt. Das alte Theater verschwand und stattdessen sah ich das überfüllteste Theater am Broadway und sie alle hörten Finn beim Singen zu. Von wegen, er könnte nicht singen. Er war ein Naturtalent! Dann kam mein Part und er schien auch von mir beeindruckt zu sein. Als der Song fertig war, konnten wir nicht einfach nicht's anderes als uns zu umarmen. Endlich hatte ich jemanden gefunden, der mich verstand. Einen Sonnenstrahl in der Finsternis. Eine Blüte im eisigen Winter. Ein Schimmer Hoffnung. Dann sagte Finn: „Rach, wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Don't stop Believen'. Der Song hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Wir werden beide zum Broadway gehen, ich verspreche es!“ „Ja, Finn“, flüsterte ich. Erfolg (Kapitel 4) Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Finn und ich immer öfter miteinander. Ständig schickten wir irgendwelchen Schulen Bewerbungen, die dann abgelehnt wurden. Aber Finn schaffte es immer wieder mich dazu zu bringen, nicht aufzugeben. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie er das schaffte, aber er packte es, meine Hoffnung am Leben zu halten. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag, wir hatten uns in dem üblichen Restaurant verabredet, doch Finn war noch nicht da. Merkwürdig, er kam noormalerweise immer als erstes. Ich setzte mich auf den Platz und wartete. 5 Minuten. 15 Minuten. Eine halbe Stunde. Dann verlor ich meine Geduld. Ich stand gerade auf, als mich jemand an der Schulter tippte. Ich drehte mich um und er war da mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht und zwei Papieren in der Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet alles: Wir wurden angenommen! Schnell umarmte ich ihn und lachte so laut, dass alle im Restaurant uns anschauten. Aber das interessierte mich nicht. Gar nicht's interessierte mich! Ich ließ Finn endlich los, damit er Luft holen konnte. Er gab mir meinen Annahmezettel. New York Acadamy of Dramatic Arts- kurz NYADA. Das war also unsere zukünftige Schule. Ich schaute zu Finn und konnte förmlich die Begeisterung in seinen Augen sehen. Nochmal umarmte ich ihn. Nach unzähligen Umarmungen und Freudeschreien machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause und Finn ging zu sich nach Hause. Jetzt mussten wir diese Nachricht erstmal unseren Eltern erzählen! Als ich unsere Tür um einen Spalt öffnete, hörte ich das Geräusch des Fernsehens aus dem Wohnzimmer. Schnell schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und rann so schnell wie möglich zum Wohnzimmer und warf mich auf meine Daddies. Sie wussten natürlich schon sofort um was es ging. Schließlich hatte ich sie nciht umsonst wochenlang vollgequasselt. Sie umarmten mich und heulten vor Freude und nach ein paar Minuten waren sie schon am Telefon und erzählten wirklich der gesamten Verwandschaft, dass ich angenommen wurde. Ich beschloss erstmal ein Bad zu nehmen. Da konnte ich immer am besten Nachdenken. Der Schaum und das heiße Wasser beruhigten meine angespannten Muskeln und ich rubbelte all den Stress von mir weg. Ein Lächeln zog über mein Gesicht. Nicht nur dass ich angenommen wurde, nein, ich durfte auch mit Finn dorthin. Was er wohl machte? Wahrscheinlich wurde er gerade von seinem Stiefbruder Kurt und seinen Eltern mit Fragen vollgelabert. Wann das alles losginge? Wo das war und so weiter und so fort.. Nach dem Bad schnappte ich mir mein Handy und rief Finn an. Er sagte mir dass alles in Ordnung wäre und ich um 19:00 Uhr zum Restaurant gehen sollte. Warum er mich wohl sprechen wollte? Ein aufregender Tag in der Stadt der Träume (Kapitel 5) Fest klammerte ich meine Hände in Finns. Mein Herz schien mir aus der Brust zu springen und ich zitterte überall am Körper. Dann hob das Flugzeug ab. »Keine Sorge, der Flug vergeht im Nu.«, flüsterte mir Finn beruhigend zu. Mutig nickte ich, obwohl ich mir so gar nicht sicher war, denn ich hielt den ganzen Flug lang seine Hand. Ja, ich hatte höllische Flugangst, aber ich musste mich meinen Ängsten stellen. Nach einer Weile schlief ich zum Glück ein... Jemand rüttelte mir an den Schultern und als ich meine Augen öffnete schaute ich in Finns vertrautes Gesicht. »Wir sind da, du kleine Langschläferin« Plötzlich war ich hellwach. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit geschlafen?! Und nun war ich in...New York- der Stadt der Träume! Schnell packte ich Finns Hand und nach ein paar Sicherheitskontrollen, schien die Sonne in New York auf mein Gesicht. Menschen, Werbung, Geschäfte, alles-überall. Ich wurde total überwältigt. Es war sogar noch besser als in den Filmen. Ich musste mich an Finn klammern, um nicht aus der Fassung zu geraten. Und dann dachte ich über mein Leben nach. Wenn ich Selbstmord gemacht hätte, wäre ich nie auf die NYADA gekommen, ich wäre nie in New York gewesen und...ich hätte nie Finn kennen gelernt. Ich umarmte ihn so fest ich konnte und er hob mich hoch und drehte ein paar Mal in der Luft, bevor er mich lächelnd wieder auf den Boden setzte. Nach ein paar Minuten der bloßen Bewunderung, sagte Finn schließlich: »Wollen wir mal erst unser Gepäck in unserem neuen Appartement ablassen?« Ich nickte einfach nur und wir liefen schnell zu unserem Appartement. Es war klein, aber fein mit zwei Schlafzimmern, einer Küche, Bad und Wohnzimmer halt. Da unser Geld nicht gereicht hätte, hatten Finn und ich beschlossen ein Appartement zu teilen und es war kein Problem für mich. Nachdem wir all die Koffer in unseren Zimmern abgelegt hatten, machten wir uns auf in die Stadt. Erst kauften wir uns Eis, um den Tag mal offiziell zu beginnen. Dann gingen wir in ein paar Geschäfte, machten einen Trip zu Freiheitsstatue (natürlich auch ein Foto) und ehe wir uns versehen hatten wurde es schon spät und wir gingen zurück zum Appartement. Bevor ich mich ind Bett legte, wünschte ich Finn gute Nacht. Kaum hatten sich meine Lider schon geschlossen, hatte ich einen Traum. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory